Mianhae
by bubbblepop
Summary: Yunho berniat menyatakan cintanya pada hari ulang tahun Jaejoong, namun...


Karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Jaejoong maka Yunho – seorang namja bermata musang yang tengah lama menaruh hati pada Jaejoong – berniat untuk menyatakan cinta pada namja cantik tersebut sekaligus memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

"Junsu, Yoochun, nanti kau yang membawa Jaejoong ke dalam gudang tersebut, lalu kau, Changmin, kau nanti berjaga-jaga jangan sampai ada orang lain yang masuk," Yunho membagi tugas kepada teman-temannya.

"Oke, yang penting jangan lupa makan-makannya setelah ini," ucap Changmin mengingatkan Yunho akan janjinya mentraktir ketiga orang sahabatnya makan sepuasnya di restoran termahal di Seoul kalau Yunho berhasil mendapatkan Jaejoong hari ini.

"Pasti, aku pasti ingat."

Kini mereka berempat sedang sibuk memasang ribuan balon di langit-langit gudang yang nantinya akan dijadikan tempat Yunho menyatakan cinta pada Jaejoong, sang pujaan hati.

.

.

.

Seorang namja cantik bernama Jaejoong berjalan dengan langkah cepat dari kampus menuju ke rumahnya.

"Jaejoong!" panggil seseorang tak dikenal. "Tunggu, Jaejoong!"

Langkahnya pun terhenti, ia hendak membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya tersebut, namun sebuah kain hitam telah menutup kedua matanya, sesaat kemudian ia merasakan tubuhnya diangkat oleh dua orang namja.

"Lepas! Lepaskan! Mau dibawa kemana aku?!" Jaejoong terus meronta.

BRUK!

Kedua namja yang membawa Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuh namja cantik itu ke tanah, kemudian mengikat kedua tangan Jaejoong di belakang dan juga mengikat kedua kakinya, membuat namja itu tidak bisa melawan saat ini.

"Lepaskan! Apa yang kalian inginkan? Kalian mau menculikku?"

"Kamu benar, kami sedang menculikmu," jawab seorang namja bersuara cempreng.

"Tutup saja mulutnya," ucap namja yang lainnya sambil memberi kode pada namja bersuara cempreng tadi untuk menutup mulut Jaejoong dengan kain, kini Jaejoong benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Kedua namja itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian di dalam gudang tersebut.

.

.

.

Satu jam…

Dua jam…

Tiga jam…

Empat jam…

Lima jam…

Enam jam lamanya Jaejoong berada sendirian di dalam gudang itu, lapar, haus, bosan, dan takut, itulah yang Jaejoong rasakan saat ini.

Seseorang membuka pintu kemudian segera menutupnya kembali. Langakah orang tersebut semakin mendekat. Jaejoong sedikit lega, itu tandanya ia tidak sendiri saat ini. Namun terbesit juga rasa takut dan khawatir di benaknya.

"Jaejoong hyung," panggil namja yang kini tengah berjongkok di samping Jaejoong tersebut. "Tunggu sebentar ya, namja yang ingin menemuimu belum juga datang."

Jaejoong tidak tau harus menjawab apa, dan ia juga tidak bisa menjawab karena mulutnya masih ditutupi kain saat ini.

_"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Siapa namja yang ingin menemuiku? Apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku?" _tanya Jaejoong dalam hati.

Didengarnya suara langkah namja yang baru saja berbicara padanya menjauh, membuka pintu gudang dan dengan cepat menutupnya kembali. Ia meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian lagi.

.

.

.

"Changmin oppa!" panggil seorang yeoja yang mendapati seorang namja bernama Changmin sedang duduk di depan pintu sebuah gudang tua dengan kursi plastik. "Sedang apa disitu?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekati Changmin.

"Ehm, ini sedang… sedang…" Changmin terlihat bingung mencari alasan untuk diberikan kepada yeojachingunya tersebut.

"Ikut aku saja yuk…" Yeoja itu menggadeng Changmin pergi meninggalkan gudang tersebut yang berarti juga meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian di dalam sana.

_"Sudahlah tak apa, sebentar lagi Yunho hyung pasti datang," _ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Namun kenyataannya berbeda dengan apa yang Changmin pikirkan.

Satu hari…

Dua hari…

Tiga hari…

Empat hari…

Lima hari…

Bahkan hingga hari keenam Yunho tak juga muncul. Changmin yang saat itu diajak pergi oleh yeojachingunya juga tidak kembali karena berpikir Jaejoong pasti sudah bertemu Yunho. Sedangkan Yoo-Su couple yang merasa tugasnya telah selesai juga tidak kembali ke gudang itu.

Bau busuk yang menyengat tercium di sekitar gudang tersebut, mengundang perhatian sembilan yeoja cantik yang sedang lewat untuk memastikan ke dalamnya.

"Eonni, bau busuk apa ini?" seorang yeoja mirip barbie yang bernama Jessica menutup hidung dengan jarinya.

"Ne, bau sekali, eonni," tambah seorang yeoja dengan tinggi bernama Sooyoung.

Seorang yeoja bernama Taeyeong yang menjadi leader mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengecek ke dalam gudang tersebut, pintunya tidak terkunci!

Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan memasuki gudang tersebut.

"AAAAAAA….!" Teriaknya ketika melihat sesosok mayat yang telah membusuk di sudut ruangan. Sesaat kemudian ia jatuh, pingsan.

Delapan yeoja lain yang menunggu di pintu pun akhirnya menyusul leader mereka yang tengah tergeletak tak jauh dari mayat tersebut.

"AAA…! Cepat telepon polisi!" teriak Seohyun sebelum jatuh pingsan juga seperti leader mereka.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di apartment Yunho…

"Yunho hyung!" teriak Changmin yang sudah berkali-kali memencet bel namun tidak juga dibukakan pintu padahal ia yakin Yunho hyungnya ada di dalam. "Yunho hyung! Buka! Ini Changmin!"

Karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari sang tuan rumah maka akhirnya Changmin mencoba-coba memasukkan angka yang ia duga sebagai pin apartment Yunho, dan benar! Pintu terbuka dan Changmin segera masuk ke dalamnya.

"Hyung, aku mau mau menagih….," ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat mayat Yunho yang telah tergeletak di lantai ruang tengah. "Hyung… Hyung… Mianhae hyung, seharusnya aku tidak pergi begitu saja saat itu." Changmin menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Yunho, namun percuma saja, Yunho telah pergi tanpa sempat menyatakan cintanya pada Jaejoong.

**END**


End file.
